


Take Your Child To Work Day

by Dazzledfirestar



Series: Family Men [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, parenting of a teenager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is nothing quite like bargaining with your kid to get them to play along and set a good example. Especially when she's as stubborn as her fathers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Your Child To Work Day

“We all know none of us want to do this.” She crossed her arms and popped a hip with an air of defiance than only a 16 year old could muster. Well, a 16 year old or Clint Barton… but that wasn’t the point.

“That’s not the point, Nia. We’re—“

“Setting an example.” She rolled her eyes. “I know. Dad already lectured me.”

“Then I shouldn’t have to say it again.” Phil’s eyebrow crept up.

“Can’t I just take the day off?”

“No.” Nick’s voice came around the corner a minute before he did, wiping his hands with a dish towel. “Breakfast is waiting on you. Get ready and let’s go.” Nia popped off a sarcastic salute. “And that’s enough of the attitude.”

Half way through their scrambled eggs, Nia joined them in the kitchen. “So which one of you am I going with?”

“Both.” Phil smiled. “We’ve got a slow day, mostly low clearance meetings we’d both be at anyway—“

“Can I sleep through them?”

“No.” Nick slid a plate across the table to her and she dug in. Distaste for ‘take your child to work’ day was apparently no reason to turn down her dad’s famous cheesy, meaty scrambled eggs. “But if you behave yourself, we can get a little mat time in.”

That brought her head up. “Really? With who?”

“We aren’t good enough?” Phil couldn’t stop the smirk that crossed his face as he spoke and got another eye roll from their daughter.

“Aunt Natasha’s better.”

“Can’t argue that.” Nick chuckled and took another bite of his breakfast. “I’ll see what we can put together.”

“Okay.” She settled down into her meal with a smile on her face and her fathers couldn’t quite stop the look of victory that passed between them. Oh, she saw it but she obviously figured they could have a moment with it. “As long as you don’t make me babysit other people’s little kids.”

Phil cut off the small ‘humph’ from Nick before that could set off another round of complaints. If he had to bring up the last time Nia had tried babysitting, he would. There were still scorch marks on the Barton-Morse family room ceiling. No, there would be no babysitting in Nia’s near future. “I think everyone will feel better if we avoid that.”

She glared a little at him, no doubt feeling slightly jilted at the idea that nobody would want her to babysit, even though she had absolutely no desire to do so. “Do I get to shoot anything?”

The answers came fast.

“No.”

“We’ll see.” Which from Phil translated to ‘not a chance in hell’.

She sat in silence for a minute longer and they both waited for the next round of ‘why can’t I do fun things’ to start. By some miracle, they didn’t. “But Aunt Natasha will be there, right?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.” She grinned a little and finished her eggs. “Can I have seconds?”

Nick obviously knew that look and he and Phil both knew that if Nia got Natasha on her side, any rules they’d made about going to the range or training went straight out the window. Nick stood and shook his head, taking her empty plate. “Yeah, baby girl. You can.” The least they could do was make sure she’d have the energy to keep up.


End file.
